Fran
Category:Fran Category:Characters Category:Noel Fra’Nika - goes by Fran - is a watersoul genasi illusory wizard. The character is voiced by Noel. She uses she/her pronouns. Fran is a member of the Deer Clan. She was trained by Alonia, who died not long before Fran’s guardianship began. According to Vesrin, she has not taken her guardian duties seriously in the past, and often felt out of place on Estra. Back to Characters. Appearance and personality Fran has cool water hair and she changes its style every now and then. Fashion. It takes some time for her to open up to others and therefore seems standoffish at times. At any given moment, she would probably rather be in the ocean (unless she is already in the ocean, or an equally cool body of water). Although libraries are a close second, due to her affection for books and knowledge. Voice Hannah Culbert would describe Fran's voice as "sweet as a chorus of thousand of nectar wasps drowning in a vast pool of acid". Relationships Alonia Alonia is one of the few members of the Deer clan which she genuinely liked through her training process, as she gave Fran space to decompress and work at a Fran's pace. Corbin Fran is particularly rude to Corbin and has a very low tolerance for his shenanigans. However, she does care for his well being and does try every so often affectionately teases him. Laika Laika thinks she is "super cool" and Fran considers Laika as one of her best friends. The Goddess Fran, like all of the Guardians, cares deeply for Maeri. She is often seen being extremely protective and overly concerned for her well being, despite how much she tries to cover it up. The Deer Clan She is not close with the greater beasts of the Deer Clan, as she has not truly embraced their way of life. Vasenti Johanna In Estra, she had a crush on Vasenti Johanna, one of the star recruits at the Temple barracks. Dashing Dawson She has no affection for this demi-god and makes every attempt to mis-remember his name. In Festival of Lights Fran is suspicious of Cordelia and Cecilia, despite their ties to the Deer Clan. In the library, Fran find some more information about the undertemple and the old gods, finding out that a child of Rayel was held within one of the cells in the undertemple. While searching for the goddess in the temple palace, she reduces the floor of the goddess's bathroom and utterly destroys it. Fran also freezes Red roof, the unfortunate crow clan attendant, to the floor so the party could question her about the goddess and persuade her not to tell anyone about their search. When the party visits the forest to get some insight from the greater beasts on the location of The Goddess, Fran reluctantly agrees to head towards the Deer Clan as it is the closest. She jumps and stays in the lake to avoid Cosu and Vesrin, but eventually pops out to argue against Vesrin's aggressive plan to raze the city in order to find the goddess and get rid of Torvah. She succeeds in swaying the two greater beasts to stand down for the moment. While exploring the hidden cave, she find her mentor's amulet in a pile of white deer attendant robes. She is shaken by a sudden realization on what Alonia could have been and refuses to open up to the other guardians despite their prying. In Into Avelis Fran and Corbin held onto each other as they plummet down to the world below, losing Laika and the Goddess. They both landed in a desert and to survive the incoming sandstorm, Fran conjured a hut. Inside, she had a panic attack after Corbin touched his boob window to cure himself. When a bulet attacks the hut, the two unsuccessfully try to defeat it and fall unconscious. Fran wakes up to an old orcish woman, Dokella, attending to Corbin's and her wounds and is in disbelief that the world below exists. The Orcs are shocked by her magic abilities. Fran is initially very wary of the Orcs but eventually warms up to them, especially Nodrig, the Orcish chief. Traveling through the desert with the orcs, Corbin and Fran happen upon a portion of the Estran library. Fran enters the tower with Corbin and picks up some advanced Magic literature to study from in the future. The two find Luell trapped under a bookcase, fail to save her and carry her body out of the tower. They arrive at the oasis and successfully sell their Bulet Jawbone, with some gentle assistance from Dokella. When the party reunites at the Oasis marketplace, Fran takes Laika aside. She asks Laika why she is still with the Goddess after all the deceit they had uncovered in Estra. Fran felt that the world down below was no better than her life in Estra. Despite Fran's distrust of the goddess, her trust in Laika (and her desire to find the ocean) leads to her decision to remain with the goddess. While delivering the Estran Books with Nadona, she assists in fending off the Dracolich. After outrunning the monster and taking her turn as watch, Maeri wakes up from a nightmare. The goddess has a small conversation with Fran, about her inability to remember her past lives other than the dream with a golden figure and a bone-crowned creature and acknowledging Fran's distrust in her. In the temple of Wivvel, she can't help but be in awe of all the knowledge that surrounds her. She gives up her memories of the party they threw in Estra in exchange for learning New Common. She extinguishes the flames started in the Estran section of books, but fails to save any of the texts. Fran turns into a fart cloud to go through the grate and see what is there. She discovers that Torva's Jaw is actually one of Torva's war bases. She explores around to see some of Torva's war plans and the blotter bird aviary. She return back to Laika and Maeri, to make a plan of distraction to enter. She creates an illusion of Wivvel in front of Torva's jaw, alerting the guards. This resulted in the opening of the aviary. In front of Vionni's vessel, Fran carefully washes the binding marks off with her water magic. This allowed Vionni to return and help the guardians to obtain the cloak. To escape, Fran turns herself tiny and rides on Corbin's back, so the disk holding everyone else would follow them to safety. In the Final Chapter Prologue While swimming in the ocean, Fran discovers a grate on their ship which holds a sertenna. She gets her first sunburn. Fran uses her magic to distract the crew as Corbin goes to check on a restricted area of the boat. She starts to guilt one of the crew by telling him that she has been wanting to free the monkey Corbin had been using in his "magic tricks". In the Court of Spears During the dinner with the Queens and some members of the court, Fran speaks with Alninya. Alninya invites Fran to tea to discuss more about the current political tensions in court. The next morning, she panics with the rest of the guardians when Maeri is missing. They easily find the young demi-goddess, who is calmly reading outside but frustrated at their behavior. Changing out of their pajamas into their normal clothes, they head on over to the Bronze Order. On their way, Fran spots Coquin arguing with the librarian. As a fart cloud, Fran goes on a spying mission. She visits Princess Rennetta's room and finds the books that the princess checked out from the Library of Memoirs as well as the servants passage ways. The Djinassi returns to her rooms and waits as a fart cloud in an attempt to scare her friends. Falen suddenly smokes through her gaseous form into the room. Suprised at the demigod's sudden arrival, she returns to her corporeal form, shocking the beejebus out of Falen. Learning that Falen attempted to cut off his own arm, Fran gives him a hug, to Falen's dismay. Before the party leaves for the intimate gathering, she hears Lorea threatening Falen. She goes to see what is going on and discovers Lorea pinning Falen against the wall, warning him to stay out of the business of the Court. When Lorea leaves, Fran goes to Falen who warns her to be careful and of his suspicions of Lorea. After Lord (?) is poisoned, she and the other guardians interrogate the staff and attendees of The Marchioness's dinner party. She remembers that a waiter with grey hair had brought the lord the poisoned drink, and ask's about this staff member. She learns from the staff the this waiter was a part of the street cleaning crew and offered his assistance as one of their own staff members left as she suddenly grew seeverly ill. Before they return the castle, Fran informs The Marchioness that she should divulge any information that she knows about tonight's events and the pirate attack in order to clear her name. The marchioness agrees to do so and asks them to leave. At the castle, she learns with the rest of the party that there had been a string of poisonings throughout the city, including lord Ngyuenian. The party rushes back out through the city to the lord's estate. As Maeri attempts to heal Ngyuenian, Fran decides to pray to Falen to come and help his friend out. Her prayers are answered as Falen, under the guise of Lord Andolen, appears at Lord Ngyuenian's estate and asks how he can be of assistance. When Maeri ask's for magical support, Fran along with Falen grabs her hand. Although Fran's magic initially is not absorbed by Maeri, Falen successfully uses his own to funnel Fran's magic to boost Maeri's powers. The next morning, Dodson wake Fran along with the rest of the party to inform them of a visit from the queen. The queen invites the party to a celebration of life. Afterwards, she shares the letters that she stole from Renetta's room with everyone to learn that Renetta was researching something to protect her sister and that Falen had given her a book. Fran and party go visit Falen to figure out what book he gave Renetta and if he could share anything about any potential plans for the Celebration of Life. When combing the library for any information on summoning magic, she discovers a book about resurrection spells and rips out the pages to keep Coquin from learning of these rituals. Fran also attempts to find any information on how to dispell Torva's spell over Falen, but is unable to focus on any of the texts from Estra that may hold such information. When Maeri decides to give the librarian a quest to bring the Estran books back to the Tower of Wivvel in an attempt to bring back the knowledge to Avelis, Fran surrounds her with a halo of light and spark to enhance the goddess's presence. Three days before the ball, the party decides to follow up on some clues. Before they start, however, they go shopping. For their last stop, Fran unwillingly calls upon Dashing Dawson with his tip jar. She asks him whether he knows how to get rid of calligraphy based spells cast by gods. Dawson shares that the only way to remove these spells are to remove the ink associated with the spell or disrupt the power rune of the calligraphy. He offers the party a deal that he will find some information on how to identify these runes in exchange for an item of equal or greater worth. Begrudgingly, the entire party shakes Dawson's hand all at once. When visiting lord Helmshire at his manor, she takes the lead and asks where the new hires came from. He shares that his assistant Beatrice took care of the logistics. they move onto questioning his assistant on the origins of the new hires. Throughout the discussion, Beatrice realizes that the green haired half-elven worker she's been having tea with for asking about getting help getting hired at the marchioness mansion now seems to match the description of what the party is looking for. On Sparrow Island, Fran disguises herself as an old man with Corbin as her pet crow and the other two as his young charges. In exchange for information about what has been happening on the island, Fran challenges Captain to an arm wrestling match, with Corbin's ownership on the betting table. Unfortunately, she loses the bet, but still obtains some information. Once everyone comes back together, Fran summons a demon monkey as a distraction. Amongst the chaos, she assists in capturing Captain Realtar. Before the guardians make their escape with the tied up captain, she orders him to turn invisible and sets him loose on the island. In A Fragmentary Passage Leaving Madria, Fran spends her time reading the Goddess's diary. One night, Alonia's necklace glows and tugs Fran towards the diary. Fran sees another set of the Goddess's memories, where there are overlapping images; one where the goddess is turning away from Torva, and the other turning towards. Alonia appears next to her and tells that she is glad that Fran found the necklace. Fran watches a memory where Kai, still human, saving Torvah from Bresit and Demil. The goddess appears again, this time furious, tells Fran that Torva is somehow interfering with the diary. When Fran wakes from the trance, she does not tell the guardians what she saw. The diary passage Fran reads goes over the goddess's distrust of Torva as he talks about the rebirth of the world below. Category:Deer Clan